


No Hesitation

by Anonymous



Series: The Ones with Dylan and Hoechlin [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV) RPF
Genre: Drabble, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-12
Updated: 2014-12-12
Packaged: 2018-03-01 05:28:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2761355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Something had clicked when they had met at Jeff’s office and for both of them it had just kept clicking.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Hesitation

**Author's Note:**

> Please note that none of this is even remotely true. It's just a figment of my imagination, brought to you for entertainment reasons only. Absolutely no harm is meant, I want Dylan and Hoechlin as happy as you do.

There had always been something special about Dylan and for a long time Tyler hadn’t know what it was. Hadn’t known to exactly place that warmth that spread in his chest at the sight of him, incapable of stopping the smile spreading over his own features whenever Dylan was in his vicinity. He did now though.

They worked well together, had from the beginning and even to Tyler himself it was clearly visible, the slight change they brought out in each other. Dylan a little calmer and with a little less nerves, Tyler a little more open, a little bit younger. Both of them a little brighter whenever the other was around, too. On and off camera, as Holland had stated so accurately in an interview that was now literal years ago.

Something clicked when they had met at Jeff’s office and for both of them it had just kept clicking. Things were easy between them, they enjoyed each other’s company, pushed each other to be the best versions of themselves and were always, always supportive. When Dylan had asked him over a bowl of cereals, fidgeting and radiating anxiety, Tyler had already answered “Of course!” even if Dylan had only gotten out as much as “Would you…”. 

So Tyler went to his panel with him some time later, wrapping Dylan in a tight hug that went on a little longer than usual before he sent him off to stage. In the end, Dylan hadn’t needed up to come up to the stage, but his eyes had flickered over from time to time, making sure that Tyler was still there just in case.

It had happened the same day, after the black light party. They had made their rounds dutifully, chatting with fans and taking a few pictures, never really leaving each other’s sides until they went up to Dylan’s hotel room. They lounged around on the bed, some random movie playing in the background while they just talked about nothing and everything until Tyler barely could hold his eyes open any longer. Dylan walked him to the door, leaning against the post, with his eyes hooded and face thoughtful.

“I don’t know if I could’ve done that today without you. So, thanks.”  
“You did great though, Dyl! I was just the backup plan and you didn’t need me at all.”  
Dylan’s eyes went soft at that and he reached a hand out to place it on Tyler’s chest, right above his heart.  
“I always need you,” Dylan murmured and then Tyler felt his lips carefully press against his own.

Their kiss was gentle and soft as if both of them were too scared to take it further, too in awe of this new and fragile thing between them. Only a hint of tongue and lips touching as they got lost in each other, wrapped in each other’s warmth and neither of them planned on letting go anytime soon.


End file.
